Mandy of Team Magma
by MissNebstar
Summary: It's the story of a girl who made a bad decision---to take up a life of crime. She's left these mistakes behind her, but now she's got to fix them. She'll need the help of some old friends, and some new. Is she ready for all of this?
1. Mandy's Past, and Present Decision

Mandy of Team Magma  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Poke'mon. It's a sad truth I've handled quite well for years.  
  
An Introduction: Mandy Kassulin used to work for an agency of spies, the Poke'mon Trainer Theft Alert Association. PTTAA discovered the skillful girl, as well as many other young trainers, at the age of 13. When she was 14, she left Ash Ketchum, her spy partner, to go on a bigger mission than ever. Her supervisor had instructed her to go undercover as a Team Magma scout.  
Two years passed. The PTTAA HQ received less and less transmission from her. She had fallen in love with the thought of being all-powerful. When the mission started, she was told to pull off a few small crimes, to get them to trust her. Now she was stealing boatloads of Poke'mon, not to mention trying to help Team Magma expand the landmass!  
Mandy could never return from the mission. She knew that. She had seen Ash again at the age of 16. He had gone back to PTTAA HQ and said that Team Magma had killed her. Mandy thanked him. She could go home and forget it all thanks to him. A month after that, Mandy left Team Magma and journeyed to her home in Pewter City.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mandy Kassulin straightened her skirt as she gazed sadly into her mirror. Today she would leave home again.  
It wasn't looking too good lately. A year had passed since she saw Ash. 'The poor guy. I've ripped his heart out.' she thought.  
She was thinking about her ex-partner. It's odd that in life, you never seem to realize you're hurting someone if you're getting what you want. She had done what she had wanted and torn his love in half, but it hadn't meant anything until after he was gone.  
Suddenly Mandy knew what she needed to do. Right that moment, the idea popped into her head. Her eyes darted to the corner. Sitting there was a blue backpack. She found an old set of clothes inside and changed as quickly as possible.  
Now, in the mirror, she saw a girl in jeans, a T-shirt, and a green bandana. It was perfect for what she was about to do. She was going to go see him, to tell him she was sorry. At least that's what she wished she had the courage to do.  
  
Short, sweet and to the point. 


	2. Leaving! Uh oh, or not!

Okay, I'm sorry if the story seems a little mangled. It's being co- authored, and it's been a rocky road. However, it's almost cleared up. 50% of the credit goes to ArcanineakaHermioneGirl! Oh yeah, and I'll add a new chapter for every 5 reviews I get after this, so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All was peaceful in Pewter City. The air was warm and sweet, a small breeze, and sunny, a perfect spring day in Mandy's opinion. She was just out watering the box garden outside the window in her simple one story house that she shared with her mom. However, her mind was not on her watering, it was on the decision she had been pondering since sometime very early that morning.  
Now her mind went to her past, and to incidents she wanted to forget. It happened a year ago, but the memories were as fresh in her mind as if it had happened just yesterday.  
She had to go undercover for Team Magma, one of the worst gangs ever known to man. It started with just a few small robberies, so she could gain their trust. Then, after the thought of being in control had been introduced to her mind, it was like poison, and she became corrupted with it. It threatened to consume her entirely.  
She soon found herself stealing boatloads of poke'mon, she was an unstoppable force. That was, until the day she saw Ash again, her old partner in the PTTAA (Poke'mon Trainers' Theft Alert Association) youth division. Memories of the happier times had come flooding back to her, and her mind seemed to be purified.  
She then quit Team Magma by faking her own death, and told Ash to tell the PTTAA that she was killed. He did so, and she thanked him greatly for his kindness, even after she almost stole his poke'mon.  
"Our top story, Team Magma seems to be going on a rampage. This message was left: 'You can't escape us Mandy, we'll find you.' If anyone has any information on this, he or she is advised to call the police immediately," a newscaster said, jerking Mandy out of her thoughts.  
The color drained from her face as her green eyes widened in shock. She kept watching the news to learn more about the attacks. Nothing new was said, only that the same note was being found. Tears stung Mandy's eyes and made their way down her cheeks.  
'How do they know?' She thought. 'How do they know I'm still alive?'  
"What's wrong Mandy?" Her mother asked. It wasn't like Mandy to start crying.  
"Team Magma has been attacking people. Mom, they're looking for me," Mandy sobbed.  
"It's ok dear, I won't let anything happen to you," her mother said, hugging her.  
"Mom, what if they find out that I'm here, what if they hurt you to get to me?" she asked.  
"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Her mother replied. "I'll be back, I'm going to run to the store and get your favorite soup for dinner tonight."  
Mandy wiped her tears as her mother left. 'I can't let them hurt her, I just can't,' She thought. She went to pack her stuff up. Just before she left she wrote her mom a letter. Her mind had been made up, although she wasn't sure if it was by her reasoning, or by fate.  
  
Dear Mom,  
I'm sorry to leave you, but I fear that if I don't that you will be hurt or killed. I do not know where I am going yet, nor do I know if or when I will be back. Please, DO NOT LOOK FOR ME, Team Magma is ruthless. Make sure you are safe and well looked after. I love you with all my heart and do not want you to get hurt.  
Your daughter,  
Mandy  
  
Satisfied with her letter she left it on the kitchen table and left. She made sure to keep out of sight, which considering her old profession was not hard.  
"So, you're running?" She heard a deep voice say.  
She turned and saw her old friend, Brock. He was a tall, muscular man, with tan skin and spiked black hair. She bit back tears at the sight of him.  
"I've got to, Brock. If I stay, then the ones I love most will surely be killed," she told him, holding back a small sniffle. "And I've got other reasons too. I didn't tell you all of my past."  
He gave her a confused look before speaking again. "I'd like you to take this then," he said, tossing her something.  
She caught it and gasped. It was a locket on a golden chain. She opened it found one picture of her, with her brownish-red hair and green eyes shining with happiness, and one of Brock. She could no longer hold in the tears and began to run towards Brock.  
Suddenly a smoke bomb went off between them, and they choked on the resulting red fumes. She began to feel drowsy, and the last thing Mandy remembered was the sight of a sneering Team Magma Admin, laughing at her.  
  
Okay, this story's gonna get real suspenseful at the end of the chapters from now on. Cuz I said. So there. Buh-bye! 


End file.
